Harry Potter and the Immortal Guardians
by Moonmage
Summary: 5000 years have passed since the Order of the phoenix. Harry's friends are murder but Harry is now immortal and is the only one who can protect the world from dark sorcerers who might take voldemort's place.espically the friends who were dead are now aliv
1. Harry the immortal

Moonmage: Hi how are all you guys? Because of a reviewer who posted some of my work from Rem the Cat on livejornal and made a public ridicule of it I have literally stop writing for awhile but after about 5 hours of crying, coaxing from friends, a reward for my writing ability, and winning a scholarship from NASA to go to space academy for a paragraph on how space travel has saved the world from utter mass nuclear destruction I had decided that even though my editing is well crap I would write again. Because I love to write and I would be miserable like I was before I wrote for fun.  
  
This story is dedicated to my friends Jennifer, Kat, Andrea, Donna and my teacher Mrs. Ullman who showed me that I do have talent and that I shouldn't give something up because someone did something quite mean so onto my story please do not flame it really does hurt I love constructive criticism but flames are just mean but review anywho I am also doing a vote on who Harry should couple with but you will find out the couples are at the end of the chapter so I do not own Harry Potter if I did Sirus wouldn't had died.  
  
"b" talking 'b' thinking (b) author thoughts  
Chapter 1  
  
I awoke with a start, sweat was trickling down my face and I was panting heavily. For as long as I could remember these types of dreams have been plaguing me. Actually no it was a year before they died and 5 years before I became well, inhuman.  
  
'Why' I thought as I walk into my bathroom in my house 'why did they think that giving their lives would really save mine.' I looked into the mirror my green eyes stared coldly right back. The truth of the matter was simple I was you are the-boy-who-live and when you are that your friends would die because of being that but of course the friends who live with me now were in danger and that title pretty much died 5000 years ago when Voldemort died.  
  
A few minutes later I walked the few feet from the mirror to the shower, after taking off the pair of sweats that I wore to bed I turned on the water letting this warm liquid cover my body, as this happened I couldn't help but think of my past. About one year from the death of Sirius a terrible and utterly destructive force probably Voldemort's right hand man. As the arrogant teenager I was, I went after him when he threatens to hurt my school and at the time only true home I had, Hogwarts. Of course Ron and Hermione had to come and to my surprise Ginny followed along. I guess bringing them along was the first of my mistakes of the night I would always regret, I mean lets face it I wasn't trained enough to handled him even though I was powerful enough, I think that was why I could keep my friends and I alive. Even though that was true I did ran out of strength and as I was about to join my friends who were unconscious when Remus came looking relief to see me alive and was ready to fight. Even though train and powerful the werewolf was no match for him and he knew it out of desperation he yell  
  
"Harry go now I'll distract him!" The look I gave him a look of concerned "Forget about me go!"  
  
"But" I ask looking at my friends who were now conscious but too weak to move.  
  
"GO!" said not Remus but Ron "You have to live to defeat this dark lord now go!" I look at them and wanted to but yet I went that decision made my life a living hell full of regrets. I ran to my broom stick which was how we got here broomsticks for we were not at Hogwarts but at the department of the room of mysteries, which was my second mistake of that terrible night I heard a whoosh and a sound of curtains moving. I would of stop but Remus' last wish kept me going but I knew they were dead. A death by the same fate of that of Sirius and I knew it was my own stupidity that brought this.  
  
I sighed as I got out of the shower and place a towel around the lower part of my skinny yet muscular body. I train hard after that as a way to forget, which of course didn't work.  
  
About 4 years later a person came old and ancient but yet had spirit in his eyes, his name was Karo and he was here to awaken me. You see there were a reason why I lived when my Mum and Dad were killed, even more then the reason I first believed. I was born to protect this world and was given immortality and extreme magical powers to save it , of course as you may have guess I was suppose to stop aging at age 20 and was suppose to be trained and so I was.  
  
A year later with only a little train and a great amount of help Voldemort was killed permentaly and as you might have known the wizarding world was beyond happy. Of course I quickly went back into training about 100 years latter Karo died. He died teaching me everything he knows which was only a little bit of what I needed and so I train by myself to learn a little bit more on holding onto the powers which would get away from me, no that would be wrong I did have help from the other immortals that were destined to help me save this earth. They knew how to control their powers earlier but they had fewer powers to learn. Seth, Skye, Joan or Jon for short, and probably the most closet to me as a friend Talon.  
  
I sighed going back to reality I looked at the bite mark scar on my arm as I put some cloths on. This bite was caused by the minion of the next dark lord Taka the mostly evil dark creature development type. Her creature causes me to become a creature myself a Dragonlord. I smirk at the class at that defense against the dark arts class I taught about Dragonlords.  
  
"Now can anyone tell me what Dragonlord is and the history of them and remember were is half transform lord is full transform?" I said to a class of 3rd years. A girl raised her hand which happens to be Skye before she became immortal.  
  
"Yes Skye"  
  
"Dragonlords are the like werewolves except the dragon form of it but they on the full moon transform complete into the animal form unlike the werewolf. Another thing is that they will be sicker before the transformation and after too. They also have half forms and quarter forms which most the time they are in unless they are powerful enough to create an image of themselves as human."  
  
"Yes Skye you left out that they stay in a human state of mind in transformation, if they have the right amount of will, now tell of the history."  
  
"Yes Mister Potter Taka a overlord that ruled probably for the most shortest time of a dark lord created these creatures so that when the human was bitten it would be twice as powerful and under her control but she didn't expect that some would have enough will to keep their souls and mind and fight back thus was her downfall."  
  
"Yes correct but just call me Harry, Mister Potter does not fit me."  
  
I smiled those were good times but I had work to do because every 100 years a new Dark Lord was created and my purpose on this Earth was to protect it.  
  
As I finally got completely dressed I went back into the restroom to make sure I look decent and I did. I was wearing a pair of black pants, t-shirt, and cloak with a hood. I sighed as I place my wand into my cloak pocket which was inside. Even though I can do magic without a wand it was just plain easier if I did use wand and more controlled magic.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and sighed, it was only 5:30 a.m and no one else was awake, which I would know because either Talon my apartment mate would be awake or that every other immortal would be here because of a surprise that they told me that they had for me last night. I sighed at this thought and I started the coffee machine for the truth of the matter I was quite afraid of what this surprise could be; last time they gave me a baby dragon to cheer me up! Why they thought that I would want one is beyond me.  
  
After 20 minutes of meditating and relaxing silence while I drank my delicious black coffee the phone rang. The nice part about today wizards was that they work with muggle's tools and with muggle's people.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yes is this Mister Potter?"  
  
"Yes this is he may I ask who is calling?" I said feeling like this phone call would start my day.  
  
"Mister Potter its Jonathon Fudge." I inwardly groaned for whenever he called it meant bad news. "A small muggle's village is being attack by death eaters we need your help." Its funny no matter Dark Lords you get you will always have the main minions with the name death eaters and you would think that a dark that is even more powerful then Voldemort would be more creative.  
  
"Yes on my way just tell me where the muggle's village is."  
  
"Gallo England" (okay I know not a real place but I do not know a lot places in England so bar with me.)  
  
"Good bye." With the click of the phone on the receiver a crack of a whip was heard and I was gone.  
  
A few seconds later I arrived at Gallo to find the place a complete disaster. Buildings were on fire, livestock brutally murdered, and the people were bundled in a singled group in the town center with a group of death eaters circled around them.  
  
"Leave here" I said in a voice that was filled with what people would call venous hate. "They have done nothing to you now go or deal with the consequences." The death eaters laugh I guess that they didn't see the scar and only thought of me as a skinny teenager with a cocky spirit which is what I kind of looked like at a distance.  
  
"O and you can think you can stop us?" said a tall muscular man with dirty brown hair.  
  
"Yes I do and how about we make this safer for your men and the muggles lets have a duel."  
  
"Yes" he said smirking like he knew everything "but let's use swords instead of wands for this duel okay, unless you are too stupid to use one."  
  
"Fine now sumedo" With that spell I summoned a simple yet strong sword, it wasn't the one I usually used but it was a good practice sword. With that we started to fight.  
  
At first I didn't even take out my sword for even though the man was train a little he a very little knack or skill for that matter. After awhile he started to get mad at my cockiness and start to play slightly dirty with kicks at the groins and so forth then it was time to draw my sword. After a few counter blocks and quick blunt swings (swings that use the handle instead of the blade mostly for stunning instead of hurting which the blade might do.) with that he did one of the dirtiest tricks in the book he use an innocent bystander, a young girl to be more exacts. He turned and lunged the sword at the young girl and dive I jump and pushed her out of the way, and instead of hitting the girl he hit me, his bladed completely driven into my stomach, and to top it all off the blade point was sticking out of the other side of me.  
  
He smiled and gave a mad laugh that would make little kids cry and said "Now you will die soon for your stupid heart." I smiled and he stop laughing "what are you smiling about you are going to die soon!?!" Then he saw the lighting bolt shape scar and gasped out of fear.  
  
"Because" I said while lifting my own sword "I'm immortal." With that I lifted my sword hilt and I hit his neck with the hilt making him pass out. Then as quickly as anyone could say lordy lue I muttered a quick spell and send the death eaters and my opponent to the mister of magic office.  
  
I sighed and let the pain sink in. Even though I'm immortal and this will heal in about a week it still hurt like hell. After pulling out the sword from my stomach and receiving a cup of coffee and eternal thanks from the villagers my cell phone rang, it was Talon.  
  
"Yes Talon."  
  
"Where are you?!?"  
  
"Helping why?"  
  
"All of us immortals are at the department of mysteries waiting for you!"  
  
"Talon why are you there and what is this about, is this one of your-"  
  
"HARRY!" She yelled pretty much complete annoyed at me "We maybe able to bring people back from the dead!"  
  
...................................................................................................  
  
Hello that's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoy please review but please do not flame!!!!!!!! I said I would be posting the couples at the end of the chapter but I realized that it would ruined the next chapter a little so next chapter I promised, but anywho I will update soon until then be safe. 


	2. Into the veil and back again

Hi its Moonmage again and I am obviously updating this story. I want thank my reviews for reviewing. Though please do not flame and I love reviews and I am going to comment or answer the reviews in these chapters so before I start I do not own Harry Potter and to the reviews here:  
  
Jason: Thank you and I will keep writing as long as people read it.  
  
Konami Ishtar: Well I'm glade you think it is cool, and I hope you will like his chapter.  
  
Finnigan Irish: Thank you and I do hope that they can bring people back from the dead too, I guess we just to wait and see.  
  
Kaylee-Smith: I'm happy that the idea of immortal Harry is new to you, because I was afraid that I would be accidentally copying someone and I'm interested that you are interested in this story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"What?!?" I said in pure shock. The possibility to bring people back from the dead unimaginable and understandably I was shocked and almost relieved like there was a chance to maybe seek some forgiveness that would be bring me a little peace from this endless guilt I felt. Though the sensible part of me kept telling me this was impossible. Then what felt like eternity but was really only 59 seconds Talon spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't mean to get short fused but the other immortals and I were excited when we found this out and we thought that you would finally meet your friends again, then you can let go some of the guilt you hold."  
  
"Talon if you can bring people back from the dead why haven't the other immortals done it already, I mean I know for a fact that all of you have lost loved ones in an untimely death." I said, trying to be logical even though secretly praying that this impossible thing could happen.  
  
"Simple Harry, the closest friends you had fell thru the veil and you can only bring people back from the veil." The moment that was said all you heard was the crack of a whip and I was in the Department of Mysteries with all the immortals looking at me and Talon still on her cell phone smirking.  
  
"Talon," I said to the tall woman "don't say a thing." And the look I gave her confirmed that I was here to help the world even though this seems illogical, but of course secretly my hopes were strong.  
  
"Okay, Harry, but do you want to know why you're allowed to go thru the veil and back?" said a women with black hair like Talon but her face had more of a strict feeling to it.  
  
"Yes, Skye, I do, now can you tell me." I said to her and she smiled with happiness for my curiosity.  
  
"Fine." She said her smile ended and her tone gain one of a teacher teaching a long lesson in history. "The veil as you know traps the soul and body of the mortal who falls in, but we speculate that an immortal can go in and return body and soul intact and with other people soul and body too if the immortal is somehow toughing the person or the person is toughing the person who is toughing the immortal."  
  
"So," I said, sighing, "You want me to play lab rat and try my luck."  
  
"Yes," said not a women but a man with blond hair, narrow face that naturally had a smirk on it, and steely blue eyes that gave the deception of this man of being ruthlessly cruel; which was the opposite on how he acted in general.  
  
"Okay I will, but I am curious - what will Fudge think of this experimentation, I mean this is in his own governmental building?" After I said that the look that the 4 immortals in this room resembled one that Ron and Hermoine would give me if they were going to reveal something that would get me pretty mad and do something reckless and probably; stupid. "Okay tell what you are hiding Seth, or anyone else in this bloody room." I waited for my blond-headed friend, Seth, to answer, but yet instead of him the final person in this room answered, her tall frame and brown eyes matching her brown curly hair showed uneasiness.  
  
"Harry, Fudge knows about this possibility since he was in office and told us only a couple of days ago about this idea." After Joan said that I was at the least enraged. All the years that they could have been out of that cursed veil was gone and can never be retrieved, but running into Jonathon Fudge's office and giving him a piece of my mind would also waste time.  
  
"Okay, now if you excuse me I will be entering into the veil." With that I walked over to the veil and entered but instead of the veil pulling me in - it felt like it was trying to push me out. Like I was not welcome and did not belong, of course I didn't. That is the price of immortality, never truly living.  
  
When I enter, the first thing I notice was the atmosphere- it looked well alike a prison. All over the walls of the cavern that was inside the veil were cells stock full of humans. I couldn't see but the insides of a few cells. However, I could hear every moan and scream both sane and insane. Even though I could see no end to the cells - each cell was packed full of people. I shudder at the site, then all of a sudden a voice - one of age and command, I quickly placed the hood over my head to hide my face for no reason and I turned to face him with my wand out.  
  
"We have been expecting you Mister Potter," said not a man of entrapment but a black winged guard with an Irish accent, "you are here to pick up your friends."  
  
"Yes, but I am curious why are you not attacking me? Are you not the guard?" As I said this he laughed hard.  
  
"Why should I attack an immortal Mister Potter? You have been destined to save 5 people from here and it is smart of you to hide your face from them." I sighed in agreement it was true it was smart to hide my face for them, though from fear not for their safety.  
  
"Now," I said looking at him with a tone of determination and professionalism. "Can you take me to them, sir?"  
  
"Yes; but what should I call you when we are in front of them? I mean I could call you Dragonlord, or Wolf from your animangus form, or-"  
  
"Just call me from the job I was given by destiny; Guardian or by what I am Immortal. The choice is yours to give, tainted angel." He gave me a wry smile with my comment.  
  
"I see you know your mythical creatures well, Immortal, but you also know you are a tainted creature as well. Not just in dragonlord blood, but also in immortality. You know that Immortal that no human is ageless?" I was happy at that moment that my hood covered my face, for if it was not he would have seen the guilt and disgust myself on my face.  
  
"Yes." With that we started walking. A pregnant silence hung in the air and gave it the feeling that it was impossible to breath in it. After what seemed years we reach a rusted door with the words the holding cell etched into the old steel.  
  
"I'll wait here," The tainted angel said bringing me out of the trance that the silence brought on. "The door will open for you and take your time to ask what you need." I sighed and gathered my courage, for this at of all the 5020 years I lived was the scariest thing to do. Then I opened the door and went in.  
  
Inside there was only one cell and in that cell were 5 people; Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius. I gasped and was in near shock for they look like they hadn't age a day since they came into the veil. They even were wearing the same clothes that I last saw them in. The noise that came from opening the door brought their undivided attention to me and I thanked God that I had my face covered.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I said breaking the silence.  
  
"Who are you?" was the responds from Sirius.  
  
"That is not important what is that I can get you out of here but first I need to ask a few questions like how long have you been here." "Well," said Ron suspiciously, "Sirius has been here for 2 year and the rest including me have been here 1 year and Sirius is the one-"  
  
"I know who you are." I sighed inwardly for they did not know how long they were truly there. "Now the next question is for Remus will you answer?"  
  
"Fine but only if you promise to get us out of here, all of us need to get back to thing and a year or two will really make it difficult to return to it." As he said it he gave me a defiant look and I couldn't help but smirk at this.  
  
"Sure, now Remus how did you get in here?" Even though I knew this I wanted to know his view of the story and if they hate me for causing this.  
  
"Well he-who-must-not-be-named sent a henchman to hurt Hogwarts so my student Harry Potter with the help of other students went to stop him, and even though he is strong he is not near enough trained to defeat this minion of the dark lord. So I followed him and when I got there he was barely keeping his friends alive and himself, so I jump in and fought this henchman but I was no match so finally I ordered Harry to leave. The problem was that he wouldn't leave without his friends, so they made a huge choice to let him leave without them and to get thrown into the veil with me, and when we were thrown in we passed out and awoke here." With that Remus ended his story and he sighed. "I hope that Harry made it out of there alive, the world needs him."  
  
"So" I said in curiosity "do you hate this Harry Potter?" With that he gave me the strangest look ever, probably for acting like I did not know myself.  
  
"No I don't and none of us do now will you let us be free, stranger?"  
  
"Yes and I will lead you out with the help of a tainted angel." With that I opened the door to the cage and they followed me out to where the tainted angel was.  
  
"I have them free, will you helps us out of here...O - one with wings?" He gave me a smirk from my proper naming and replied.  
  
"O yes Immortal and thy name is Enoch just to let you know. Now follow me, Immortal." With that we followed. Enoch and I were silent but the rest were not.  
  
"Who is the one with the hood?" said Ron  
  
"If I knew I would tell you," said Hermoine annoyed "but by the sounds of it he is immortal so is not human. Another thing is that he is getting us out of here so we should just be quiet so as not to anger him."  
  
"I know that but what if he is a dementor and will give us the kiss when we get out." When I heard Ron said that I replied coldly.  
  
"I am only immortal and have no wish to kiss you for more then one reason." I was guessing the look that Ron had was priceless, for Ginny and Hermoine were giggling. The rest of the way was in silence then we made it to the entrance.  
  
"Now," said the tainted angel, "each of you must be either touching the immortal or touching a person who is touching the immortal when you leave the veil, now I take my leave but remember Immortal that being inhuman will save the lives to all you protect." With that he disappeared and then everyone grab on and we went thru the veil and into the real world.  
  
It must have been hours - for the early morning had turned to late night, but the immortals were still there, waiting. As I entered the room they stop what they were doing and just stared form shock of actually bringing people from the dead. Then the pain from my wound kick in and blood started dripping onto the floor but that did not bother me but it did bothered Talon and to my worst fears she said the one thing that would blow my cover.  
  
"Harry James Potter you went into the veil while injured?!?!"  
  
.............................................................................................................  
  
Well that ends chapter 2 I hope you enjoy please review but do not flame. Now last chapter 1 promise that I would give you the couples that you can vote on so here they are:  
  
Harry/Hermoine Harry/Ginny Harry/Talon  
  
Now those are the couples you can vote on to have now I will update in about a week because I am leaving for a week on Sunday but I promise I will update as soon as I get back. So until then be safe and review but do not flame thank you. 


	3. Explainations, advil, and fire whiskey

  
  
Hello and welcome to Chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Immortal Guardians. I just got back from Leadership Camp so I am sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but this is as soon as I could so don't hate me and if you do well tough! I'm literally typing this at 3:00 in the morning just so I could update as soon as humanly possible!! Ok, first off, I want to thank my reviewers for reviewing my story. It truly means a lot to me so keep reviewing but please know that I won't tolerate any flames. Anyhow, now I am going to be answering questions from my kind and lovely reviewers!  
  
ZzsheilahzZ: Thank you and I am glad to hear that you like my story.  
  
In to deep: Thank you for the review.  
  
Stardustblack: Thank you for the review and I am glad you like the story.  
  
Kaylee-Smith: Thank you for the review. Don't worry about Harry. He is  
  
immortal, so he can't die but he will get a little banged up from time to  
  
time. We'll just have to find out what ultimately happens to Harry in the  
  
end, won't we?  
  
Greyhound Master: Thank you for the review, and I am updating right away!  
  
WAIT A MINUTE NOW! lol.  
  
Omeganian: Thank you for thereview and you are right.Future fics are not my thing but there's also a  
  
reason why there are not many futuristic devices right now.  
  
Now on to Chapter 3! REMEMBER: I do not own Harry Potter. Do keep in mind  
  
though that I love reviews and HATE flames!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I swore in every language I knew, which when you live as many years as I have, you learn a lot of languages. Trust me when I say that some of the words were in English and were quite loud. Finally after I ended my cursing my temper steamed down and I faced Talon and sighed.  
  
" Out of all the people in this room Talon, you're still the best at getting me to do that after knowing you for how long?" "Now," I said, turning to my just resurrected friends." I guess I have a lot of explaining to do".  
  
Sirius was the first to speak. " Harry I really am pleased to see you again but why do you hide your face?" It was easy to see that a look of hurt and pain was in his eyes but I dismissed the idea of it.  
  
"Sirius, I need to explain a few things before I show my face." "For one, you have not been gone for a year or two, but for 5004 or 5005 years depending on who you are talking to and I have aged 5 years which, besides growing to 6 foot but my body has changed greatly and-"  
  
" WHAT?!?!" said Ron interrupting me. His voice held a great amount of shock and disbelief. "How is that possible?!?! I mean 5004 years you would be dead Harry!! There's no doubt about it!"  
  
"Didn't Harry tell you?" said Seth. " He is immortal and so are the rest of us."  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!" was the response given by the group excluding the immortals. I sighed yet again and wished more then anything for some Advil and a shot of fire whiskey. Not just for the serious wound that was making a puddle of blood right below me, but also for the killer migraine that I felt coming on.  
  
"Okay, fine," I said with some annoyance. " I'll give you a very condensed version of the story of what happened, then I'll show you my face, okay?" I guess they could hear the tone of annoyance in my voice so they all nodded in unison.  
  
"Good, now after Remus, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione fell through the veil I started to train to become skilled enough to kill Voldemort, which is what I did until I turned 20 and a man came to me and told me that I was a Guardian of Life and so he made me immortal so I could always protect this world. After he proved to me that this was serious on his part I started to train with him. After a long time I was finally able to kill Voldemort but he was just the beginning of the Dark Lords area that were soon to come. Pretty much since then the other Immortals and I have been stopping them." With that I ended my story. I knew I was leaving a lot of important information but I was especially afraid to tell them about my being a Dragonlord. Who knows how they'd respond to that!  
  
"Now any questions?"  
  
"This cannot be true" said Hermione with her usual logical self showing through just like the way things used to be during all the times I spent with her. " I mean how can this be logical?!?" I felt my heart drop about 10 feet in my chest. I was hoping they would accept me and at that moment I thought that they didn't, but it wasn't true as my dear friend Talon's anger showed me. At that moment she spoke with such fury and anger. I guessed she felt my sadness and strongly reacted towards it.  
  
" So what are you saying?!?! Are you saying that you don't accept Harry for it?!?!" Her voice had so much anger in it that if there was a candle in the room then there would be a whole lot of fire.  
  
"No!" Hermione quickly replied. " We would always accept him no matter what but in this situation it seems illogical in the sense of what has actually happened. Of course I would believe it if I had some hardcore evidence to see." I could see Talon's temper raging again. She was about to yell at them some more but I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and calmly spoke.  
  
"Talon, please don't be mad at her, I truly don't blame her. I mean if it was me and I just found out what has happened over the last half of the millennium then I'd be quite doubtful of everything that came out of the mouths of strangers." I then turned my attention to my Immortal friends and sighed. "So now I'm going to give you proof of the fact of my being an Immortal and of my age is true, but I warn you that this is a gruesome and bloody sight so bear with me ok?" With that I took off my cloak and placed it on the ground. The room filled with gasps and murmurs followed with a dead silence. The wound itself went completely through my body so you could see a hole gaping through to the other side of the room. Finally Sirius broke the long lasting silence.  
  
"Wow...I guess it was all true. "You would not have been able to leave the veil if you weren't immortal. You wouldn't have been able to live through that wound if you were not immortal either." He then looked at me in the eyes and continued to speak. " Plus, your face and your body show that you have aged at least a few years since I last saw you but, you seem to have much more wisdom and extreme guilt that I've ever seen in anyone that wasn't extremely old or in an inhuman creature." I laughed bitterly with that thought. Even dark angels knew I wasn't human.  
  
" Anyways before I go I should at least introduce you to my Immortal friends." I first pointed to a woman with pale skin, black hair, and beautiful deep blue eyes that twinkled. " This is Talon Snape" Turning to a man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a smirk on his face I "This is Seth Malfoy and this is Skye McGonagall" I said pointing to a woman with dark brown hair and a strict face with a kind smile. "Finally, this is Joan Hagrid" I said as I pointed towards a half-giant with unruly brown hair, brown eyes, a warm friendly smile and a very tall figure. My friends looked on with shock and amazement as the immortals smiled and waved at the surprised group. Of course I didn't blame them for this reaction, which was easy to tell that their gaping was surely making my inhuman friends a bit uneasy. Because the truth of the matter was that the ancestors of these people who stood before them were people who were so deeply involved into their lives before the incident of the veil occurred.  
  
Ron was the first of the group to speak out. " So...," he said with hesitation to Seth, " Are you actually related to Draco Malfoy in anyway?" Seth just gave a wry smile that showed hidden emotions and replied with an unnaturally calm, tone in his voice.  
  
"You're kidding me right? He was my dad!" This time for some reason there was a little shock in the room but with everything that was being said nobody seemed to be as surprised anymore now that they were being shocked constantly by the minute. At that moment I realized that perhaps the information they've already recieved by now was enough for today and perhaps maybe even enough for tomorrow. Already it was probably a lot for them to take in. What they needed now was some food and a decent night's sleep.  
  
"So Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, how about we call it a night and head over to my house for dinner and some sleep, ok?" They all nodded their heads and I literally smiled and inwardly danced. I guessed the reason that I was so happy was that I myself was overstressed and I needed that Advil and fire whiskey badly along with a very good healing spell of course. Before we left I healed my wound and a metal plate appeared. Then I explained to my friends how we'd be getting back to my place. " Now because my underage wizarding friends are here we will be using a portkey and I hope that's ok with everyone."  
  
"Fine" was the agreement that came from all the occupants of the room. With that everyone touched the metal plate, which was the portkey and we were off.  
  
A second later we arrived at the apartment that I shared with Talon and I sighed with the overwhelming thoughts of today. As we entered the apartment I headed straight for the medicine cabinet for my much-needed Advil and my single bottle of liquid that contained alcohol in this house.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Seth standing in the doorway smirking. " So," he said noticing what I was going to do, " if you're doing what I think you're doing then can I have a glass as well?"  
  
"Sure," I said with a cocky smile, "but you are having the same amount as I am, which means you only get one glass because I am not dragging you back to your apartment while you throw up just because you got drunk like you always do."  
  
"I'm not go to get drunk and I don't see why you're so cocky, just because I'm not a good boy like you and never get drunk doesn't mean that doing so isn't a good thing" he said with a whiney-irritated tone that would usually drive me nuts but I had to stay calm if I wanted to stay in my human form. I gave him a small glass and then proceeded to tend to my newly awakened friends.  
  
"So, Sirius and Remus, would you like a glass of Fire whiskey?" Ron, Ginny, and Hermione does a Butter beer sound good?" They all nodded in approval and I continued. "Have you all heard of a thing called pizza before because that's what's for dinner I'm sorry it's just that I'm too tired to cook and that's besides the fact that I suck at the culinary arts" With that I walked out of the kitchen to order the pizza.  
  
Two hours later either everyone was asleep or in their own apartments, though for this apartment I was the only one awake. I was in the restroom looking in the mirror and I took a deep breath and sighed. Looking back at me was the form I take when I am not using magic to sustain my human form. I had pointed ears, lethal-looking fangs, green dragon-like eyes, and talon-like claws. The name of this hideous form was called "half-form" and I hated it. Part of the curse of the Dragonlord gave me this to replace the human form so that we would always be strong. I gave a smirk, which gave the impression that I was about to kill someone and enjoy it. One thing was for certain; I would always hate Taka for this curse. The once-a-month transformation was enough to make you loathe this ugly form. This half-form could only be hidden if you have enough magic and will to conceal it. Worst of all, if I ever got emotional or overdone then I would come back to this form.  
  
I sighed yet again trying to calm myself. I splashed some cool water on my face and mumbled. This wasn't the time to be thinking about this. What I really needed to think about was how to find a way to place my friends back into society. With that I went to my room for some well-needed rest.  
  
Well that ends Chapter 3 and I hope you liked it! Remember: Please review but flaming will not be tolerated. I know people in this chapter seemed occ but it will get better next chapter. Now boys and girls, I know you are wondering about the whole couple-situation thing so here's how it looks as of now:  
  
Harry/Hermione: 3  
  
Harry/Ginny: 3  
  
Harry/Talon: 3  
  
Well how ironic ne? Anyhow please keep voting for it because it's very much still up for grabs. For the next 2 weeks I will be going to Black Butte (vacation) and I'm leaving on Sunday so be patient because the only access I'll have is from my mom's old laptop, but I promise to update as son as possible. So until then, please review, don't flame and be safe! 


	4. Thoughts from the young yet wise

Hi and welcome to chapter 4 of this fic. I am so sorry it took so long to update but the old laptop at Black Butte (vacation) couldn't do word so sorry. Now before I begin I like to remind you that I love reviews but I really hate flames so please do not send me flames thank you. I am sorry but my computer as of late will not go online so I cannot respond to the reviews but I will next chapter promise. Now I do not own Harry Potter if I did Harry would have an animargus form but as we know he doesn't.

'b' thinking

"b" talking

(b) talking in Latin

Chapter 4 

A figure appeared in the darkness that surrounded me I couldn't make out any of the features of this human but the laugh that came from its mouth told that it was female and she radiated with evil and insanity. Then she held up something, which seemed to be a medallion but yet the darkness evaporated any hope for finding what it truly looked like but I knew one thing the item radiated a dark essence that told of an ancient evil that saturated the room with an ominous force. Then all of a sudden a dragon came and wrapped its body around me dragging me down to an unknown hellish fate.

I awoke my body trembling with feeling of foreboding and I nearly swore for I knew that this dream held a warning for my future. Though the worst part is that even though I really did not get to see the dragon that pulled me back I felt as if I've known it all my life.

Though the thought scared me and I needed to meditate on it I had work to get done. I let the dream sink as I placed a hand on my check involuntary feeling the light stubble that was on it. I swore in French when I realized that my fingernails were claws and in a blink of an eye I switch back to my human form and I went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

I looked at my alarm clock as I came out of the bathroom showered and cleaned face to see the time was 6:00 and smiled for I knew that none of the immortals or my juvenile friends would be awake. This meant that I could enjoy the peace that the morning gives and the calmness that my favorite breakfast drink coffee had to offer, then to get a report done about the events of yesterday. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen I heard voices and I stop and listen.

"So what do you think about our current situation Sirius." Remus said waiting for Sirius to reply.

"I don't know I mean it seems unreal yet compare to the veil this seems logical." Sirius replied tiredly like he had not slept.

"Yes I am glade we see the same way on this situation and Harry it's amazing how much he has change!"

"Yes Remus it is." Sirius voice filled with worried and I would guess sadness.

"Whats wrong Sirius?"

"Its nothing it is just something is not right like Harry is forgetting to tell us something."

"I agree Padfoot, I mean I could smell a change in him besides immortal smell that I smell in immortal creature but, there also an animal smell to him but I could not put what animal." I smirked at Remus's comment. For it seems that natural human to beast transformations like werewolfs also had some attributes of the wolf in their human form. Even though I admired it I also did not want either of them to find out about the dragonlord curse, so I decided that this was a good time to enter the room silently scaring them to kingdom come. Remus was clean and ready for the day while Sirius on the other hand looks like he had not slept very well or had not slept at all.

"So would you like some coffee or something?" I said as I walk to the Mr. Coffee, which Talon affectingly named Bob and turned it on starting the system of making coffee.

"Tea if you have it." said Remus obviously taking the drink that his homeland preferred.

"Tea and do you drink whiskey a lot or was that just a one time deal?" With Sirius's comment I gave a wry smile, for no matter how old I got he took the roll of godfather or even a role that both of us could never admit out loud to; a father.

"I don't drink regularly that is Seth's territory but when I am in pain I use it as an aid to the pain pills and magic. You see after living as long as I have both the wizards and a muggle way of easing pain do not work on me as well as they should, but if aid with a stronger remedy it will work more effective." There was a moment of silence after I spoke. Mostly likely not from what I said but of concern of what I heard before I enter and if I would burst out in anger like I did in my youth, man it is almost amusing how much I changed with time.

"So-" I said putting water to boil purposely keeping myself busy so I would not have to look at their face and see what emotions played across them. Then all of sudden I heard a knock at the door and I happily got up to answer it. There on my front door step was a women with deep red hair and blue eyes which at the moment hold fear.

"Raine Weasly what is?" I said urgently to my friend I knew for a fact that she was never afraid and so this fear perturb me greatly and I grab her arm and then I notice something her form of a redhead human shifted quickly just for a second to a pointed eared, sharp clawed, and pointed fanged dragonlord. I stiffened and in a blinked of an eye we were in my study with my door locked.

"Raine you can always hold your human form what is it?"

"You haven't felt it or at least dreamt it?" I looked at her and gave an involuntary shudder.

"You mean the dream of the dragon and the women?" Her reptilian eyes darted to the door and the she quickly respond.

"Yes Harry I had that dream too and when I woke I was in this form and I could not transformed back into my human form for awhile and worst part was the urge for killing was there Harry, I have not had that urge since I first transformed!" I looked at her and thought deeply and I realized that it was not forgetfulness that left me that dreadful dragonlord half form but of incapability to keep in it and that it took more of my will today to keep in my human form then it usually did.

"I too admit that when I woke this morning I was in my Dragonlord form and now it does take a little more will to keep myself in this form but Raine it might just be us and no need for worry."

"Harry don't act stupid, you know that I would not ask you if I did not call the good deal of the other dragonslords in the community and, they are having the same problem with it as we are!" I stiffen if possible even more then I did and collapsed into the chair behind my desk while Raine did the same to one on the other side.

"Raine if this is true we have a huge problem on our hand, for there are the ones who cannot even take a human form."

"That means that if they had the same need for blood as I do then they might"

"Be killing innocent people without realizing it." I said finishing her sentence. I myself was in a state of shock and needed to think and have a discussion with the other immortals and the ministry of magic. I sighed and Raine then said something that made me snap back into reality.

"Harry you might want to tell your friends about this. For unless if I am mistaken they were not here when this transformation started takes place." I looked at her in shock and I really needed to take a moment to answer this in an understandable language.

"I am so use to prejudice against me that I just do not want to be shun by them." When I said this she stop and looked me dead in the eye. I gave a slight shudder for I knew that who ever look in dragonlords eyes could feel for a second what the dragonlord felt and Raine was no exception. Her steely gaze would make a human cringe and curl up in a ball but luckily a dragonlord naturally can take a lot more of this then most creatures could, human and inhuman alike.

"Bull shit Harry and you know it. I could sense a werewolf in the room and if I recall correctly you were in a time that werewolves were discriminated against so I highly doubt that they would disown you from their friendship for your lordship. You know I bet it is that you are afraid that if you revealed the truth that you will reveal more about your self then you ever did and let people share your load. I think that you are afraid of being open and-"

"That is enough Raine. Do you want help or not, because if you do not stop this topic of conversation I will not help you with your problem!" She stopped but she knew that she struck a nerve and I could tell by the small but evident smirk on her face. "Now" I said continuing "I shall cast a spell to keep the dragon dormant for a day or two by then I think that this will past now dracula consleda." With that a black and silver light came over her rapt around her and disappeared. She transformed into her human formed and sighed with relief.

"Thank you professor you are a god send I was afraid that I would be in trouble."

"You know Raine you only have to call me that when school is in session." She smirks and gave her famous deep-from-belly-laugh.

"I know but only two more years before that it will be unneeded." I smiled even for somebody coming in to their sixth year at Hogwarts she had witnessed more then most adults and because of it was extremely mature except for those few moments like these where she let her age slip through her laugh or jokes. She stopped though after I smiled and gave me a deep thoughtful look, which made me wonder what caused it.

"Why did you stop laughing?" She sighed and looked me in the eyes and places her hands on my shoulders trying to somehow spread her happiness in me like so many times she had done before.

"You never truly smile. Sure you smile, but it never reaches your eyes." I gave a look that may of look guilty for a moment then smiled again trying to make her feel better.

"You know that my eyes never show anything so I do smile for real." She looked down and walked away facing away from me she then she looked backed her eyes showing sadness and an extreme dept of thought.

"People say that the eyes are the mirror to the soul and I think that is true. I also think that you maybe able to hid the emotions that you feel but not completely. I think that at one point you had a lot more emotion in them and because of seeing so much death they have dulled but soul still thrives with a deep fire so some of it comes through that veil of dullness and will become more vibrant with time with the older part of your true family here." I shook my head and smiled she herself was wise beyond her years but she has too much faith in the make-believe ability of the soul healing itself with help from ones that you cherished and love. I knew that my soul was tarnished and dulled but I knew I never deserve the grace of it being healed.

"Raine I will talk to you later now I have to deal with the rest of the world and you are not a real problem that I need for the rest of the day. So I will talk to you later." With that she got up unlocked the sound proof door and went to leave. As she neared the front door Seth came into view. She gave him a friendly smile as Seth stopped and look at her with guilt and sadness.

"Good morning professor." She said not noticing the face of sadness, which quickly turn back to a normal blah.

"Good morning Raine what are you doing here?" It is funny how people like Seth cover the pain that is cause by looking at someone who he must hide the truth about her family with coldness.

"I had to talk with professor Potter sir that is all see you in the fall." With the curt responded she left but not without turning to me first and saying: "Harry do you friends have cloths and other important things like that? If not then I would go shopping for them and yes it is a waste in a time in a situation like this to use magic to get what they need and you should have a talk to la veja senorita." With that she left leaving both Seth and I to ponder for a moment, then we heard voices from the room and we both gave an involuntary shuddered. These shudders were not from dread of inhabitants of the next room but of dark memories that seem to never stop haunting us and probably stay that way until we ourselves exists no more, if that is even possible for an immortal.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay I know what you are going to say "Moonmage your grammar sucks." Yes I agree with you it does suck and I just did not have time to give this to my beta because I am going to Hawaii tomorrow. I am really sorry that I did not update sooner I just couldn't I had some family affairs to attend to and 6 hours of homework a night kind of made it hard to update sooner sorry. I actually have been writing this since late august but things just came up. I promise that I will update soon and place all the reviews from last and this chapter on it. I also will place the votes on there too. But before I go I need your advice I am having extreme problems with keeping Sirius, Remus, and probably later Ginny in character. If you have any tips on how to keep them in character please tell me. I need help and I do not want any OCCs (Except Harry he is suppose to be OCC from being alive so long). I wish you a Merry Christmas and I promise to try to post before my birthday (Jan. 4) but I cannot truly promise anything. I hope people are reading this and please review you do not know how much reviewing means to me but please if you do not mind please do not flame.

Meanings:

La veja senorita the old women


	5. the all seeing stunned

Moonmage: Hi I wanted to say I am so sorry for not updated when I said that I would but I have an understandable excuse so please understand. My excuse is that my brother, whom I based a major character personality on, went to the hospital 2 days before my birthday and had to get a growth removed. We did not know if he was going to live. We thought it was cancer for a while that spread to other parts in his body. Luckily we found out it was not cancerous and it did not spread, but they where in there looking for the growth longer then they should have had and so we had some nasty side effects which a few times came near death. For a while I could not write this story without crying. I mean I still wrote things I mean I would have had a nervous break down if I did not but still please accept my humble apology. **Anywho I really need your help of not making everyone nonOCC (Which I am doing so help me get on the right path). If you do I will put you as a character in my story all you need to do is put your name, what year you want to be in Hogwarts, your personality, and what you want to look like, and if you give me advice on how to make people un OCC (except Harry he is suppose to be that way)** I will okay now I do not own Harry Potter. I mean I asked Santa but it wasn't in my stocking. Also I have the polls:

Harry/Hermoine: 4

Harry/ Ginny: 8

Harry/Talon: 6

Okay so next chapter this couple will be in place so yeah by the way I like reviews but flames no Gracias mi amigos.

Chapter 5 

"It is amazing how much muggle stores have change." Came from the awed Hermoine as we enter a simple clothing store its contents held both muggle and Wizard clothing.

"Yes" I said with a slight smile "About 500 years ago the wizard world was found out by the muggle world. The prime Minister then retired leaving all the work to his daughter when he had a psychological breakdown. She did his work so his name would not be tarnish. She herself was brilliant. She worked hard on treaties and publicity so that we could solve this problem without using a huge spell that could send muggle kind into a new stone age. In the end she created a world where wizard and muggle kind lived in peace and prosper." I was given a look by Talon that showed disbelief. "Okay not perfectly but we are working on that little problem." I sighed I could easily feel the nerves of everyone on fray from all the shock of what has happen to the world and for my immortal friends who where at ends with my friends.

Joan and Skye have easily accepted my friends. Skye and Remus were actually becoming quite close that a day could give them and where talking constantly. Joan like her manner suggested enjoyed everyone with a smile and a hearty laugh yet Talon and Seth where a different story. Seth and Ron where usually bickering when around yet tried to get along even if it was falling miserably. I could understand that since they were very different almost in every way possible but the bitter arguments between Talon and Sirius was just plain stupid. The two of them where so alike in almost everyway that you thought that they would get along greatly yet they seemed to find things to argue about, even things that was not even important. I did not know why they hated each other so quickly but they did and now the rest of us (mostly Remus and I) had to play peacemaker.

"It is a waste of money to buy a leather jacket." I heard Talon hissed and I turned to face her voice to fine her and Sirius arguing about a leather jacket. I gave a wary look and was about to intervene when Ron and Hermoine came to my rescue.

"Come on now this is stupid stop it the both of you." said Hermoine touching Talon lightly on the shoulder. Talon turn to her a gave a look that state _Who's side our you on,_ While at the same time Ron was trying to talk sense into Sirius yet with no avail.

I sighed and smile Hermoine and Ron were truly one of my closes friends and even after all this time they knew what I needed and they tried there best to help. I wish to whatever God or Goddess that ruled this world that I could I keep that same promise of friendship with them. I left the shop quietly but before I went I caught Seth's eyes he nodded knowing where I was going.

I left the shopping center it bright and new buildings to an older area of town its window instead of one color of clear with its buildings made of new, cold metal to a place of wooden buildings and stain windows. These buildings maybe older then the new ones but it held so much more history and the person who I needed to talk to the most and may know the answer to the confusion that surrounds the dragon within me.

As I enter the oldest shop in the windy alley that these shops have. The air was with a thick cloud of scented smoke. Amulets, bottles that where full of powerful potions, many statues of dragons there eyes penetrating which spoke of deeper truth, and other items that I could not place lined the selves. In the middle was a round table which was cover with a red a purple clothe in the center was a crystal ball it was clear except for the center that rapidly change color. Finally behind the ball sat an old women she looked ancient her hair was a pure white yet was thick on her head, her skin was wrinkled and tan to beyond to returning back to it original paleness, she wore cloths of a gypsy, her eyes where close but open quickly as I enter they held a deep sense of wisdom and that hinted at what power she once and maybe still held.

"Dracula" Came her voice, which was only slightly hinted with age but extremely tainted with a Russian accent "I sense that your dragon half is pain and is calling out for blood in return yet does not want to kill but is force to feel it which causes you pain." I looked her in shock no matter how long I known her she still amazed me with her ability of seeing what others could not, even if I did not know a 100 myself.

"I am not a vampire." Came my reply I was using the meaning of Dracula its extend meaning child of blood yet I knew that it also had a double meaning. She knew I knew also and replied.

"No that is true but you are a child of dragon. Now it would be a lot easier if you where in the form between the dragon and human." I looked at her coldly giving a warning glance.

"You know that the human look I have is only an illusion and do not think of penetrating it with your unusual magical sight." I stop after that her gift of seeing what others cannot. For it is a basic gift of a person with the gift of magical sight is that if they know how to untie an illusion knot, which is the heart of any type of concealing spell then they can reveal the person's true form. She gave me a deep sigh but I knew that it had work I looked down to my very dragon like talon hands and heard the gruffness in my voice, which only came in this half form.

"Is this helping at all to see my dreams that trouble both the dragon and I?" I felt anger rise in me I knew that the human form though an illusion gave me some power over the emotions that seem to erupt when in this half form.

"Yes it does greatly you see when you place the illusion over yourself it dulls the dragon. Now let me do my work." I gave an annoyed looked yet sat down silently. She gave a stiff smile and looked deep into my eyes then she closed her eyes and looked like she had fallen asleep and that even if you tried to wake her up she wouldn't. It was like she was dead and it was close enough to it. After about 20 minutes she open her eyes, new lines seem to appear on her face as if he dream had given her years of worry in just a few minutes.

"Can you tell me what my dream means?" She gave me a worried glance and then spoke with fear that I never heard in her voice even after seeing someone's death before in their dreams she have never sounded like this.

"The dream is telling you that someone is going to try to destroy the world probably the new dark lord."

"That is no surprise I mean there is a new one of those every 100 years and they always want to destroy the world……"

"I know that Dracula but this is different this has the amulet that you have worked so hard to destroy." My blood turns to ice as I looked into my face horror keeping me quite. "Yes this is true the one that Taka use it herself to control the dragonlords at first you thought you destroyed it but it did not work blood of the dragon and the wizard can bring it back to its form. The dragon likes being free and do not want to be controlled again he regrets on what had happen before he did not mean to k-"

"That is enough it was not the dragons fault completely I should have been able to control myself and I couldn't." I felt sadness fill me as I remember what I had done that day I became a dragonlord.

"It was not your fault and he forgave you when you regain control." I gave a grimace.

"You are not supposed to know that Trilian you were not even alive at the time."

"You know I see all. Now the one thing that bothers me is that the creature that drags you down to insanity what was it even in my sight I could not see what it was." I got up and walk over to the dragon statues that decorated the walls keeping my eyes busy while I thought it over.

"I do not know I was hoping that you would have told me I think it is important. Now can you tell me more about the amulet?" She gave a sigh and sat back more comfortably in her chair.

"I know no more and I bet you know even more then I do. I saw something that would be important to know it looks like in a dream it held a symbol in it. You may have not notice but there was a crack in the center of the amulet. That something is stopping it's the dark lords way from using the amulet to the complete abilities that it has and I also think that the creature that has you in its hold could help you this creature could help you resists the hold of the amulet and maybe even help you destroy it. You need to find out who or what that creature is because I have a feeling that this Dark Lord something is special about it something that involves your whole world past, present, and future."

I stopped and sighed trying to let the information sink in and maybe with it decode the answer in this problem yet nothing came to me. As I let my vision place focus to the dragon statue I could help but give a wry smile that could almost be called a grimace. The statue was of a large dragon it defiantly held a European heritage it was all black with streaking gold except for the claws, bones on the wing, and a lighting slash on its face which was silver and the eyes which where a true deep emerald. This color combination was rare for dragons where class with powers and you could tell those classes by its color. The most powerful that was so called "light" which just meant that it could not use dark magic are silver and gold while the most powerful "dark" was black. The "dark" and light kind can barely stand each other no less reproduce so this dragon was it self one in a million. As I gave a deeper I felt my heart stop and I turn and started to walk out of the door with a pace that could be called feverous.

"What is it Dracula?" I stop and I felt my heart in my throat as the grim realization sank even deeper into my mind.

"That dragon I was looking at you know which one that is the dragon that has the answer out of all of the creatures I know it means but why that creature?"

"Do you mean?"

"Yes Trillan my dragon form." I walked out leaving Trillan the women who sees all and could never be surprise stunned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay that ends this chapter. I am so so so sorry about this and this time I am going to set a due date that I will update on or before that day. I know if you do not believe me but please I will do everything I can to reach it. In two weeks I will have a new chapter up and on other news my beta quit so if you want to read my stuff and edit (which I understand if you do not) I would be so grateful if you did. Much love Moonmage.


End file.
